Harry and the change for the better
by Akronas Deathsmyth
Summary: the meddling old coot didnt get his way. and things are different. havent decided on what the pairing will be yet. other than theres gonna be an oc in here somewhere. mature rating is for later chapters. reviews will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

-Warning this is my first fanfiction. I have written some in the past but never posted them anywhere. So please be kind. But also be truthful if you decide to review.-

******DISCLAIMER******

if I owned the Harry Potter Series then there would have been a lot of changes and things would have gone a lot differently. With that said. I do not own harry potter but this story idea is an original one. And therefore the changes are gonna be something of my own design.

******DISCLAIMER OVER******

Chapter One.

The Beginning

"Ah yes," said the old man. "Yes, yes I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a Quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a it creepy. "Your Father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable. A more little more power and excellent for Transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it. Its really the wand that chooses the wizard of course." he paused."So now young Mr. Potter Lets see to what wand you belong."

An hour later and several explosions a little bit of lightning, a few fizzles, a scared harry, and close to 300 wands later...

"Well now Mr. Potter this is very interesting indeed." the old man now pondered. "i only have one wand left to try. Though I am reluctant to do so." worried harry asks. "what happens if it doesn't choose me sir?" harry now thinking he may never find a wand that would want him."And why are you reluctant to try this last one?"

Ollivander smiled at the boys curiosity. "then we shall have to make you a custom wand young man." harry visibly relaxed. "and to answer your second question dear child. While this wand is a good wand, holly with phoenix feather. I did not make this wand myself. In fact it was your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore that made it. He also expressed firmly that you should be fitted with this wand. Even if it is not the one that chooses you or suits you best."

Confused by this harry looks into the mans almost creepy eyes once again. "But why me sir?"

Ollivander becoming a little solemn replies. "because dear boy. You are the boy-who-lived. A most powerful wizard if I ever saw one. And Dumbledore has a habit of trying to control or destroy anything that he thinks is more powerful then himself." Shocked harry almost stares at the man. Trying to digest this bit of information since the very man they were talking about was the one responsible for freeing harry from his relatives."Would it be alright if we tried it anyways sir?"

"Why yes child I don't believe that would be a problem what so ever." he starts to hand the wand over to harry carefully never knowing what could happen. "Remember holly wand with phoenix tail feathers for its core. A very temperamental but powerful wand."

Harry reaching out takes the wand into his hand. Instantly feeling what can only be described as sticking your finger into a electrical socket passing through his body. Almost screaming harry says "It hurts sir. It hurts really bad." as he says this red smoke starts to billow out of the tip of the wand the shaft of it starting to turn red like it was being heated.

"THROW IT AWAY FROM US HARRY!" Mr. Ollivander's almost panicked yell causes harry to react immediately tossing it as far from himself and the old man as he can. Scared harry hears a chime at the door signaling someone's entrance. Harry yells quickly "DUCK!" as Ollivander throws a protective shield around the wand hoping to minimize the blast. The new man in the store dives to the side now alert of the danger. Just in time to see the flying wand hit a bookshelf causing it to explode taking the bookshelf with it.

The new man clothed in black robes with semi long hair that seemed to have some sort of grease in it then stands still alert for more incoming attacks. "what is the meaning of this!" he says rather forcefully through a growl and in loud volume. Standing back up from behind the counter Ollivander stares at the man. "That" he says pointing at the now destroyed bookcase. "is what happens when your Headmaster Fumbles the old goat decides to interfere with a wand choosing its master, professor Snape."

Snape deadpans in apparent shock. Hearing the word Professor harry realizes this is soon to be one of his teachers. He hurries over to the man. "I am so very sorry sir. The wand reacted badly to me. I didn't do it on purpose I swear. Are you ok sir?" dusting himself off the potions master comments snidely. "well I should think so, as it seems that wand was in no shape or form fit for you, Mr..." he then looks up to the child. Pausing seeing his old school rival the man he hated for so many years in such a small body. He cringes. And spits out. "Potter?"

shocked that the teacher knew him harry replies. "yes I am harry potter. I am so very glad that you are ok. And that I seem to not be the only one who thinks so." he adds an uncomfortable laugh at the end. His eyes darting between this man and Ollivander. Ollivander smiles "this is professor Severus Snape the potions master and teacher at Hogwarts. I believe he knew your mother and father before.. well before they were adults."

harry deadpans for a moment staring at Snape. "is it true sir? Did you know my parents? Can you tell me about them? I never knew them sir I would love to hear any small thing." Snape still trying to recover from the blast then the sudden appearance of his rivals and his loves child Replies without thinking. "i believe that can be arranged once you are attending classes at school."

"oh thank you sir. Thank you so much. You will never know what this means to me. It means more then anyone could ever know. Thank you again sir." happily he spins around to face Ollivander.

"so a custom wand it is then?"

that snapped Snape out of his stupor. He had only heard of a very few people that actually needed a custom made wand. And didn't just get one because they could afford it. All of them were indeed very powerful wizards. Pondering this the man decided it would be best to be on the child's good side. "Yes my dear child." he said scribbling a note onto a spare piece of parchment. "be here at this address tomorrow at noon shall we say." he then handed the note to the young mage in front of him. Smiling widely as he did. Looking down at the parchment harry opened it and read it.

Inside the Attic at

#4 Privet Drive, Surrey

to say harry was shocked would be an understatement. He deadpanned and looked at the old man as if he were insane. "but sir we do not have an attic." Ollivander's smile only widens "anything is possible with magic dear child. Just make sure you examine the ceilings and you will find it. Though only you will be able to find the entrance." stuffing the parchment into his pocket harry smiled. He then turned to Snape. "I cant wait to hear about them sir. Thank you again ever so much." he said as politely as he could while smiling at the man in earnest.

"We shall talk soon Mr. Potter." Snape's words were barely audible. But harry had heard them. With that harry started walking out of the store. Snape now turning to the old man behind the counter. "so Fumbles is still manipulating people in his search for power?" Ollivander only nodded. "And a custom wand is really necessary for the boy?" to which Ollivander's smile grew wide. "oh yes my dear Snape. Very necessary for that dear boy. I dare say that we can expect a great many great things from that young man."

Ollivander could not stop his grin from being on his face for the rest of the day at the thought of making a custom wand once again. It had been over a thousand years since he had had that distinct pleasure. He always refused the spoiled brats that decided the wand that choose them wasn't good enough for them. The last man he had made one for had done great things even when he was still Ollivander's apprentice. And then even greater things once he gained the title of Merlin. Even though he wasn't the most famous Merlin. He still did a many great things for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal crud.

-Warning this is my first fan fiction. I have written some in the past but never posted them anywhere. So please be kind. But also be truthful if you decide to review.-

******DISCLAIMER******

If I owned the Harry Potter Series then there would have been a lot of changes and things would have gone a lot differently. With that said. I do not own harry potter but this story idea is an original one. And therefore the changes are going to be something of my own design.

******DISCLAIMER OVER******

Ch.2

Something's Different

The Next Morning.

Harry was asleep in his cupboard when he was startled awake by a banging on its door. "Wake up lazy freak. It's time for you to make the normal people in this house our breakfast." the old man fat man bellowed. "Yes, uncle Vernon." harry replied rather groggily while fumbling for his glasses. He hears the door unlock letting him know it was ok to go out of his "room" and start the breakfast.

Upon exiting he started looking around making sure to keep Ollivander's warning about ceilings in mind. He busied himself making breakfast for his "family" one of the few chores he actually enjoyed while trying his best to tune out the comments of his cousin and uncle. "There is a list of chores on the fridge freak. You are to have all of them done before lunch today and we'll take you to your infernal train for your...school. Like we told that giant oaf we would." his aunt said disdainfully. "Yes, aunt Petunia." Harry replied having learned long ago to keep his responses quick and to the point. Making sure he grabbed the list. Reading it over harry sighed. *This is going to be a long day.* he thought to himself.

A few hours later harry had managed to get to the last item on the list. He looked at the clock. Almost noon, almost time for Ollivander to show up. He looked back down at the last item on the list. Knowing it had to have been done by someone other than the Dursley's.

Clean the attic spic and span.

He knew he hadn't had an attic before that day. But now it was part of his chores like it had always been there. He was slightly confused by this but decided not to question magic, after all magic had its way of getting things done. Or at least that is what he had read. So he began searching once again for the ceiling hatch. Once he had searched all but one room of the house he was even more confused. *it can't be.* he thought to himself. The only room left was the cupboard he had been forced to call his room.

*but it's not big enough for a hatch.* he decided that it was worth a try. And he opened up his door to his so called room. Then his eyes scanned the ceiling. Sure enough to his surprise there was the hatch, looking old and wooden like it had always been there. So he opened it up pulling the ladder attached to the hatch down and started climbing up.

"Well hello there Mr. Potter. Right on time I see." Mr. Ollivander said from inside the semi lit, newly formed attic. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked. Smiling harry replied eagerly. "Very much so sir." Ollivander waved his arm making approximately two dozen wooden blocks appear right in front of harry. "Well then. For the wood first I believe. Place your hand on top of each block and tell me which invokes the biggest response." Doing so, Harry went block by block giving each a few seconds to respond. There were the occasional tugs but nothing significant enough to mention. Until in one of the last wooden blocks harry felt a massive surge though his entire body. It took everything harry had to pull himself away from the block. "That one sir. I could barely take my hand off of it."

Mr. Ollivander smiled at the boy. "Ash wood. A very strong and powerful wand. Good for a great many things it is a sacred wood after all." he vanished the rest of the woods. Only to make several dozen vials and jars appear. "Now to the core or cores, dear child. Same process as before." so Harry walked through all of them one by one. Until he found that two cores called to him equally. He brought a jar and a vial to the old man. "These two have the same pull on me sir." he stated. "Ah, Royal Phoenix Ashes, very powerful indeed. Even more powerful then the tail feathers. As when a phoenix rebirths its ashes hold all of its former power. And being from a royal phoenix makes it the most powerful of the phoenix's ashes. And as for the other. Changeling blood. Very adaptable very flexible good for transfiguration of any type. A very interesting and very potent mix, Mr. Potter."

Barely able to hold in his joy harry asks. "So now you make the wand sir?" Ollivander merely chuckles at this. "No, dear child. Now you make your wand... with my guidance of course." Harry deadpanned at this thought, scared. "What if I mess it up sir?" Ollivander's eyes sparkle some as he chuckles again. "I assure you dear child. There is not a possible way for you to, as you say mess it up. Your magic forms your wand. Therefore your magic changes the wand into exactly what your magic needs it to be."

Harry relaxed at a little at this tid bit of information. "Now take the wood and close your eyes focusing purely on your magic. Let your magic flow through you and into the wood." Ollivander instructed. Doing so at first Harry didn't know where to even begin trying to focus on his magic. Then he felt it. A slight fuzziness flowing though his veins alongside his blood. He focused on that feeling making every bit of fuzziness in his body flow into his hands. Then he felt the wood in his hands begin to heat up and start changing. He felt the wood start to narrow until it was about the size of a galleon around at the handle tapering down to a softened point at the end.

"You may open up your eyes now Mr. Potter." Harry does so. Reveling at the wonderful simplistic beauty of his wand, smiling happily as he turns it in his hands feeling very accomplished with himself as he does so. "Very nice Mr. Potter. Ten inches. Still semi pliable but very sturdy. Now we just have to insert the cores into the wand. You have to hold both the jar and the vial in the same hand. While having the wand in your wand hand" he pauses seeing harry confused. "The hand you write with. Then you use your magic to have the cores pass through your body and your magical core and into the wand. Just close your eyes and feel your magic pulling the cores into your body and then through you to the wand."

Harry couldn't hide how giddy he was, but he still closed his eyes, doing as Ollivander told him. He felt the tingle and fuzziness of his magic coursing through his body. He focused and extended that feeling into the jar and vial feeling now as they are a part of them. He starts pulling that feeling closer into his body feeling it pass through his arm, then through his chest, then finally down his wand arm. He focused his magic engulfing the wand in it. Then he pushed the cores into his wand with his magic. Smiling he opened his eyes, knowing he had done it correctly, knowing his wand was now complete.

"Very well done Mr. Potter. Go ahead give it a swish." Ollivander said waiting in anticipation to see what the wand would do. Harry took the wand swishing it through the air. A brilliant aura of light surrounded him, the light seemingly having glitter in it. It was beyond anything Ollivander had ever seen before, even in his massively long life. "Stunning absolutely stunning Mr. Potter. Now I shall place a few charms on it for you. To make sure it stays in good condition and with its owner."

Harry begrudgingly handed it over to the old man. His eyes a light with appreciation for the wonderfulness that was just made in front of him. He started rapidly casting charms on it. Considering Harry's knowledge of magic being limited he couldn't tell what charms they were. "There now" Ollivander said. Gently handing the wand back to its owner. "I cast an unbreakable charm on it. Which technically I am not supposed to do because if people do very bad things they are supposed to be able to have their wand snapped. You never have to worry about that now. I also charmed it with a self cleaning charm. So it will only ever be dirty for a moment or two. Though you will still have to polish it to keep it in good condition. And a return to owner charm so that if someone ever takes it from you without your permission or it gets lost it will return to the holster I am about to give to you. All that is needed for that is a drop of your blood to key it to you even better. And an anti summoning charm as well so that no one can summon it to them."

Harry flinches slightly as Ollivander brings out a knife and presents it to harry. But being stubborn as he is he takes the knife to his finger. Dropping a single drop of blood onto the shaft of his wand. Watching it as it soaks in without staining it. Ollivander waves his hand quickly healing Harry's finger with a simple spell. "There now, here is your holster. It attaches to your wrist. The return to owner spell will either send your wand here to this holster or to your hand if you're not wearing the holster." Ollivander hands the holster made of dragon hide to Harry. Showing him quickly how to put it on. Harry then slides his wand into it. "The holster has anti summoning charm on it as well. And it's made of dragon hide, which is resistant to most basic and some advanced spells. It is bound to your magical signature from the moment you put it on so that the anti summoning charm will work properly."

"Thank you sir. You've done more for me then anyone ever has before." Harry said smiling, so happy he had tears forming in his eyes. "You are very welcome dear child. Oh and before I leave, this attic is magically created and will repel muggles so they won't see it or come near it. I happened to watch your so called "guardians" for most of the morning. They are the worst sort of people. I made this attic permanent. So that you would have a safe haven from them and have a fully sized room and a place to call your own. Though when you inevitably move from here I will be more than happy to transfer this room to your new home. The kitchen is a fully functioning one, as is the bathroom. The fridge in the kitchen will restock itself once a week. If you need dry goods though you will have to purchase them yourself. The bedroom has a wardrobe and a bed, as well as a desk and a surprise for you. You can consider this your birthday gift Mr. Potter. I expect great things from you. Also one final note. This attic apartment is protected and you can practice magic here safely without having to worry about the underage sorcery decree."

At this harry almost loses it. "Thank you so much sir. You have helped me so much and this means so much to me. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough." He is barely able to comprehend that he finally had his own room. "Just do well in your studies dear child, that is all I can ask and all the thanks I need." Mr. Ollivander said smiling as he apparated out of the room with barely an audible sound. Once he was gone Harry started to look around at his new apartment. The kitchen had a stove, a fridge, and some basic appliances and plenty of counter space and cabinet space. The bathroom had a toilet, a full shower, and a full tub. In the bedroom he found the bed and wardrobe, like Ollivander said. Though Ollivander didn't mention that he had bought Harry a full brand new wardrobe of wizarding clothing and muggle clothing. Shocked at this, Harry thought that was his surprise, until he turned to his bed and saw a luggage case with a note on it.

Harry,

This luggage case acts as a portal to your attic. Also, one of the compartments is a full

library of every book you will ever need for your Hogwarts curriculum. Study hard and do well.

Remember I expect great things of you, dear child.

Ollivander of Ollivander's Wands.

Post script: When fetching a book, just think of the book title, or the subject you need, and the

book will come to your hand.

To say that harry was shocked would be an understatement. He opened the book compartment, thinking of a book he had heard about, Hogwarts a History. Feeling something fill his hand he pulled it out. The book was indeed in his hand. He replaced the book back inside the compartment as he had plenty of time to study later.

Grabbing the luggage he pulled it down into his cupboard, knowing that it was getting close to uncle Vernon's lunch time, and sure enough the moment his feet hit the floor. He heard. "Gather your luggage freak. It's time for us to take you to your infernal train." at that Harry smiled. He picked up the luggage by its rolling wheels and exited his cupboard now efficiently hiding his smile. "Yes uncle Vernon. I am ready sir." he said. "Very well then boy. Let's get this over with so you can be gone from my home ever the faster." his fat uncle replied. Little did he know Harry couldn't have been happier to leave this place behind.

******I tried to avoid contact with the Dursleys I don't like them. And will more than likely end up having them killed somehow. And I had a slight muse block on the description of the wand. So I kept it simple. Well please review. And thank you to those who already have.

A special thank you to Loretta537, and Justpucky for being the very first ones to review my story. I replied to both of them if they didn't see it. And another special thank you to anyone who favorited or put my story on story alert. It means a lot to me that you thought it good enough to do so.********


	3. Chapter 3

Legal crude.

-Warning this is my first fan fiction. I have written some in the past but never posted them anywhere. So please be kind. But also be truthful if you decide to review.-

******DISCLAIMER******

If I owned the Harry Potter Series then there would have been a lot of changes and things would have gone a lot differently. With that said. I do not own harry potter but this story idea is an original one. And therefore the changes are going to be something of my own design.

******DISCLAIMER OVER******

Ch. 3

Gringotts

During the car ride Harry started reading up on wizarding family, etiquette, and laws. He had decided to show up a day early for the train and spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, that Hagrid had shown him, so he could read everything about the culture and wizarding world that he should have already been informed about.

"What are you reading freak?" said Dudley. "A book on my people's customs, and traditions." replied Harry. Dudley almost had a fit at hearing this. "DAD! The freak is reading one of those freakish books!" Harry just rolled his eyes waiting for it. "WHAT! Didn't I tell you boy no freakishness while we are out in public with decent people?" Vernon bellowed. "Yes Uncle Vernon, but this book is about how my kind acts when around each other. I was reading it so that when I get there I wouldn't be considered improper in the way I act. That way I wouldn't embarrass you and Aunt Petunia." Startled, Vernon saw how that could be useful, actually using his brain for once. "Oh, well I guess that is ok as long as you are doing so that everyone knows we raised you right and tried to instill some manners in you boy." Smiling, Harry kept reading, knowing that he had played to the fears of his whale of an uncle quite well.

As they pulled up to King's Cross Harry put his book up, having already learned a lot he changed his priorities. First, was back to Gringotts. As he found out that either the goblins there, or he himself had made a grave error on his first trip into the bank. "Well boy here you are. Now get out and be quick about it we don't want any normal people seeing that your freakishness is related to us." Vernon managed to spit out. Grabbing his trunk, the one Ollivander had spelled for him to be his library and travel to his secret room, Harry got out of the car and barely shut the door in time before Vernon caused the car to peel out in his hurry to leave. "Good riddance." Harry said barely above a whisper.

Harry headed for the Leaky Cauldron, which was not very far from the station. Entering he said, "Hello Tom. Would you mind opening up the gate to Diagon Alley for me? Hagrid showed me how to but I can't seem to remember the order you push them in. Oh, and I need a room for tonight. My family won't be here tomorrow to drop me off so they said I could stay here and ride the train in the morning." The barkeep responded, "Sure young man. Since its just tonight I will put you up in a room for a couple of sickles. It won't be much to look at but it will serve your purposes." Harry handed him over the money, quickly getting a key with a room number on it in return. "Now right this way young man." he said opening up the back door. Harry followed quickly, watching as Tom pushed the bricks, memorizing the order this time, since he hadn't been paying attention when Hagrid did it. It opened up for him and Tom. "There you go, now be careful in there. Don't wanna see a young man like you get himself into trouble."

Harry headed through the gateway that was created, heading straight for the Gringotts branch. Walking in he recognized the goblin that had given him a tour the day before. "Excuse me, Griphook?" Griphook jerked up at hearing his name, for none remembered the goblins names. "Yes dear boy?" "I am Harry Potter, I was here yesterday, you showed me my vault, which I am very grateful for." Harry paused, "You remember me Mr. Potter?" Griphook inquired. Smiling, Harry said "Why yes, you were the first magical being I ever met outside of Hagrid. It was just simply amazing and scary meeting you." Griphook grinned, which caused Harry to shudder slightly. "I am very honored." The goblin remarked. "Usually wizards brush us off as unimportant. I am glad to see someone so young already starting to change that. Now what can I help you with?" Harry thought to himself, "Be respectful, be afraid but don't show weakness, and always, always try to help them earn money." At least, that's what the book had said about how to befriend goblins. "Well I do not want to be rude or insulting, but I believe a grave error was made yesterday. I was informed that all wizards have inheritance tests done when they turn eleven, but when I was here yesterday, no one mentioned it nor asked me about it. I did not learn about it until after I left here though, so the mistake may have been in my ignorance." Shocked, the goblin started cussing in his language. 'God damn wizards and there infernal meddling with how things are always done.' Then he calmed and spoke clearly. "I am sorry my dear boy. But we were informed that you knew of the customs and had decided to do the inheritance test at a later date. This is a grave error that we must fix right away. Well, it does seem that we have an opening right now in the inheritance department, so you came just in time. Follow me."

"As long as I am not interrupting them, I would hate to interrupt a goblin considering it is their jobs to make wizards like me money." Harry said, with a slight smile. Griphook was shocked once again. No one ever respected a goblins time. This boy was indeed someone to be watchful of. He waved the boy on and they headed down the hallway to the doorway with a big plaque above it stating 'Inheritance Department'. They walked in, Harry making sure to be behind the goblin. "Snarlfang, we have a Harry Potter here who needs to do his inheritance tests." The goblin said to the one sitting behind the desk. Then, in his language he added. 'And this one is the one that the headmaster told us had already had it done, but he seems to have not known anything about it till this morning, and decided to come down and fix it today.' Snarlfang just nodded gruffly. "Very well Mr. Potter. Go through the door there and I will be inside in but a moment." "Yes sir, and thank you for squeezing me in. I apologize if I have interrupted anything that you were doing. I know a goblin's time is just as valuable as anyone else's." Harry replied. This shocked Snarlfang and Griphook, but Griphook less so, having already been shocked by this boy several times in only a few minutes. Snarlfang just opened the door for Harry, letting him into the room.

The room was empty except for a small desk with a lot of parchment papers on it. A few moments passed and the goblin Snarlfang came in carrying a few things. "Alright lad, this is a special quill and ink set. You will need to fill the container for the ink with blood and the quill will automatically start writing out your inheritance test onto a piece of parchment. Grimacing, Harry did as told, cutting his palm letting the blood drain into the container. Once filled, the goblin handed Harry a potion to drink. "It will heal the wound." is all he said as Harry downed it, feeling the wound close shut, not even leaving a scar. Then he saw the quill start glowing, dip itself into the blood, and start scribbling quickly onto the parchment on the desk.

Name: Hadrian Jameson Potter

Parents: Jameson Charles potter and Lilith Anne Potter nee Evans.

Lordships: Potter: Last remaining heir. Gryffindor: Last remaining heir. Slytherin: Last remaining heir, and by conquest. Ambrose: Last remaining heir. Black: Heir, Sirius Orion Black current head.

Talents: Defense (master), Dark Arts (master), Transfiguration (Prodigy), Potions (prodigy), Metamorph (limited, blocked.) Soul bond, Parsel magic, Parsel speak, Sword user (affinity), Eidict memory (blocked)

Blocks: Metamorph (blocked), Eidect memory (blocked), Core (80% blocked), Familiar (phoenix, blocked), Malnourished, Abused Greatly, Stunted growth.

Signet Rings and Wizengamot votes: Potter (1), Gryffindor (2), Slytherin (2), Ambrose (4)

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Seeing all of his blocks made him almost explode right then and there. But being around goblins, he decided to keep himself calm. "Well you are quite a powerful little guy aren't you? Your magic rolls off you in waves. And yet your core is blocked so you're using less that 20% of it. That is simply amazing. Well, we shall address said blocks here in but a moment. First, to your family signet rings, they may address some of the blocks themselves." the goblin said, waving his hand summoning all of the signet rings before him in small boxes.

"Once all of them are on all of the vaults here for them will link together. At least 3 of those vaults haven't been active in quite some time, but first, put on the Potter ring then go by how the test listed them. They will all shrink down and merge into one ring." Harry listened, and did so. Starting with the Potter ring, he slid it onto his finger, feeling it pulse then shrink down to fit him. He started to glow for a second before the sound of glass shattering could be heard. Suddenly Harry's hair started changing color then settled back down to his normal black. Then, he felt like he was in a fog for a second. It suddenly lifted. All the sudden, he could remember every detail of everything that had ever happened to him or that he had read.

"Well that one seems to have taken care of the metamorph block and memory block and some of your core block as well. Now, onto the others." Harry simply nodded. One by one, the rings went onto his finger, finishing with the Ambrose ring. And suddenly, an even louder shattering could be heard. "Well now, that seems to have removed the rest of the blocks which is a very good thing. Because, while we could have removed them for you, the process would have been quite painful." the goblin said. Smiling weakly, Harry was grateful to have been spared that pain.

"Now, each of the votes you have in the Wizengamot you won't be allowed to access till your majority of 17 years, but you do have the titles that come with each ring. Being the last of the descendants makes you a semi emancipated minor. While you will still have to live with a guardian, you will be able to perform magic without worry about the underage sorcery act, though you still have to keep to the secrecy act and you get all of the benefits of being a lord as well. You can flip through whichever of the rings you wish to be showing at the time by willing it to change to that ring. Or, you can wear all of them at the same time just on different fingers by doing the same. They will also become invisible if you wish them to be." Nodding, Harry asked. "Sir, um I have read the Ambrose family name before but I am certain that I don't know anyone from that family line." Snarlfang was shocked but still smiled at the young man.

"Well Lord Potter, the Ambrose family name is the family name that has the pleasantness of claiming Merlin himself as the one who used to head it." Harry's jaw almost hit the floor at hearing that. He was descended from one of the greatest wizards ever to live, as well as two of the founders of the very school he was going to. "Now, as I told you, all of your vaults have been tied together. You now own several companies and have part ownership of several others, as well as quite a list of properties. A list of which will be drawn up and owled to you within the next few days. It is safe to assume now young man that you are one of the richest people in all the world, muggle or wizarding. You have enough money to if you spend even a million a week you won't go broke for around 3 to 4 wizard lifetimes, though the potter line men have always had jobs, never taking more then what they absolutely have to from their vaults. So, basically you can do anything and everything you could ever want."

Smiling Harry was already starting to formulate a plan in his head of the things he was going to do and needed to do. "Sir, can I ask that I get the account manager for my vaults to purchase a muggle company called Grunnings for me? It is my uncle's company, and he always is telling everyone about how it is always every year more profitable than the last." Smiling, which scared Harry, the goblin said, "I believe that can be arranged Lord Potter. I will have your account manager owl you once that is taken care of as well. Now, would you like a tour of your vaults?" "Yes please" Harry replied. "Good, then I will have Griphook show you through your new vaults."

Smiling, Harry said, "I don't want to be improper but I have a few other ideas about investing. I believe they will return a lot in their profits for both me and Gringotts." shocked once again, the goblin replied. "Well that will be something you have to address with your account manager Lord Potter, but owl him with your ideas or come here and speak with him about them. I am certain he would like to hear your ideas. Now, for contracts and such you will have to write out your full name, which when Gringotts sends you letters, they will always address you as such. With all of your lordships and titles it will be Hadrian Jameson Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ambrose. Though I would only tell that to people you completely trust as your full name can be used against you."

"That won't be a problem sir, and thank you again for all your help." Snarlfang just nodded as Harry left the room. Harry toured all of his vaults, grabbing a few bits and pieces from each, mainly books that he found concerning his new abilities and talents. Harry also found out before he left, from Griphook, that in order to make purchases he only needs to use his signet rings and stamp on a bank note and the funds would be withdrawn from the respective accounts. Then as Harry left Gringotts with new books in tow and a few other things he started planning what he would read first and his first actions once he reached Hogwarts. He spent most of the rest of his day reading over the books, finding that his eidetic memory talent was quite useful in remembering what he read, before he finally lay down for the night in his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

/

one final thing. I would like to say thank you to my beautiful, lovely, sexy, adorable beta reader. My wonderful wife. :D

/


	4. Chapter 4

****disclaimer. I dont own harry potter. Wish I did though.****

_italics = spells_

'thoughts'

"speech"

CH.4 The Train and Sorting.

As Harry awoke he noticed the sun barely starting to peak into his window. Checking the time he thought, '6 o'clock, 5 hours till I can board the train and start my new life. 5 hours and everything will finally change.' Doing a quick packing charm, that he had read about in his charms books, all of his things gathered themselves and put themselves neatly away into his trunk. He smiled just thinking about the wonders that magic can do and how much easier it made things. He redid all the locking charms and tapped his wand to the lock on his trunk to activate the security charms on it that Ollivander had placed on it for him. "Alright, I'm ready, now, what to do in the mean time?" Harry thought aloud. After a quick thought or two more he decided on reviewing his potion books, thinking that, from what he had read already it was going to be one of his favorite classes and he had already read all the way through his 3rd year books for every class.

By the time he looked up it was already flashing 10:45 on the clock by the bed. Surprised at how absorbed he had gotten in the texts Harry just smiled to himself. He was now up to his 5th year in his potions books. He put his book away, making sure to reseal and re-lock his trunk. He then tapped the top of his trunk causing it to shrink down he placed it in his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror before heading out, thinking to himself that he definitely needed to get some muggle clothes next time he went shopping. Harry headed out the door heading out to the train station.

Once he got there, Harry started looking around the platforms, only to hear a loud woman's voice above all others. "Packed with muggles. It's always packed with muggles. Now, deary what platform is it again?" "9 and ¾, mother." he heard a boy next to her say. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose a little Harry walked up to the woman he identified with the voice, a redheaded woman with what had to have been a gaggle of kids around her. Harry coughed a little clearing his throat so she would notice him as the older kids passed through the barrier.

"Well hello deary, do you need help getting to the platform?" she asked. "Um, no ma'am. But I do have a question." he stated her looking slightly confused, then slightly happy. "Well deary out with it then." she replied. "I take it you're a pure-blood by the way you hold yourself?" she simply nodded. "And you obviously have finished your schooling seeing that you have kids in school, so you know of the laws that wizards and witches have?" she nodded again her eyebrows starting to furl slightly with confusion. "Then my question is quite simple. Why are you letting yourself get dangerously close to outing magic kind to the world thereby breaking the statue of secrecy and getting yourself removed from caring for your children?" Completely shocked the woman replies, "I assure you I don't know what you mean deary." sighing Harry continued. "well with your choice of words using the word muggle out in the open like this where non magical people could hear you, you could raise suspicion and questions in their minds therefore they might follow you trying to figure out what you're talking about and see you walk through the barrier and into the platform them seeing the magic involved thereby exposing magic to non magical folks." Still shocked the woman answers, "I never thought of it that way deary. I never thought one word could do that much damage. I will have to watch myself closer and make sure I don't do that anymore, thank you for bringing it to my attention deary."

Shrugging Harry replies, "It's ok ma'am. I just would hate to see all those kids motherless because said mother didn't think and is spending the rest of her life in Azkaban." "Well thank you again deary. I am Molly Wesley by the way." she said extending her hand to Harry. Taking it and kissing the knuckles as a respectable pure-blood would, according to his books, Harry introduced himself. "I'm Harry Potter ma'am. Though technically I have a quite a bit longer name then that, it's just easier to stick with the one last name." he said, noticing how the only child left was a girl obviously too young to go to Hogwarts. The girls eyes grew wide and she started hiding shyly behind her mother.

Harry excuse himself passing through the barrier. Leaving both the mother and child gaping slightly, Harry climbed aboard the train looking for a compartment. He quickly found one empty and put his trunk away after grabbing the Hogwarts a history book so that he could review it and make sure he memorized all of the details. It didn't take long before he heard a knocking on the edge of the door to his compartment. Looking up, he saw a girl with wildly bushy brown hair already wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Yes?" he asked. "I was wondering if you had happened to see a toad around? A boy in my compartment has lost his toad." she politely asked. "No, but someone could summon him for you. In fact let me do it. I haven't been able to try that spell yet. What is his owner's name?" smiling at the idea of seeing magic, she answered. "Neville." "Alright sit down just in case it could very well come flying straight into you if you're in the door way." Harry told her. She surprisingly did so, rather quickly. "_Accio Neville's toad.__"_he enunciated, mimicking the wand movements he had read about.

A light flashed at the tip of his wand. For a second nothing else happened. "Hmm, I wonder what I did..." He didn't get the chance to finish, as the toad landed in his lap. "Well here you are then. I'm Harry, by the way." he said, handing the toad to the girl smiling. She took it saying. "I'm Hermione. When did you learn that?" Harry smiled slightly wider, "It's in either the second or third year charms book, I read ahead." he finally took a good look at this girl ahead of him, now that he had a name to match too it. Blushing, he thought, as she smiled at him. 'This girl is quite beautiful and she will be absolutely gorgeous when she goes through puberty.' this thought leading to others, making him blush even harder. "I'm glad it worked then. I will have to read further, I've only made it through the first year books." she said, starting to blush herself thinking similar thoughts of Harry. "Well, I better get Trevor here back to Neville." she said, excusing herself. "I think we will get there soon you might want to go ahead and get dressed in your school robes." "Thank you" Harry replied, as she walked out of the door. He closed the door, starting to get changed.

Some time, a bit of a lonely ride considering no one else came to his door, and a few long speeches later, Harry found himself watching the sorting, thinking anxiously about part of the plan he had to institute once he got into that chair, with the hat on his head. He listened as names got listed off and the other kids got sorted. The ones that went to Hufflepuff were: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Flechley. The ones that went to Ravenclaw were: Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Hermione Granger. The ones that went to Slytherin were: Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy. The ones that went to Gryffindor were: Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom. A few more got sorted before Professor Mcgonagal called out "Harry Potter!"

Harry strode up to the sorting hat, ignoring the murmurings and stares he was getting. The professor placed the hat onto Harry's head once he had sat down. 'Hmm now, now you're going to be a tricky one aren't you? Plenty of intelligence, Ravenclaw would love to have you. Then again. Lots of loyalty to those you care about. Not a perfect fit for Hufflepuff but you would still fit in perfectly. More than enough cunning and ambition for Slytherin, I dare say you would do splendidly there. As well as you are Braver than most if not all in Gryffindor. But then again none of that matters to you does it boy? You intend to challenge anywhere I put you unless it's where you want to be don't you?' the hat said, inside Harry's mind. "So where to say then? Should I give in to you? Or should I do as the headmaster wished me to do and watch it blow up on him. Hmm, very difficult decision. I would so love to see the headmaster knocked down a peg or two. So I know what I should do. Though I do suggest you read the occulumency book that Ollivander gave to you, you will need it soon enough. Study it and master it quickly child. Well now, to see the headmaster's day get ruined.' "Well this boy took much deliberation this one is the hardest I have ever had to sort in a very long time. I believe though it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Smiling, Harry watched as everyone in Gryffindor burst out clapping, screaming that they got Potter, like he was some prize. Harry calmly stood and placed the hat onto the chair, quietly asking Mcgonagal to silence everyone, he had something to say. "QUIET!" she said, in what had to have been a magically enhanced voice. "Our dear, young, Mr. Potter has something he would like to say." all attentions focused on Harry, especially that of the headmaster. He cleared his throat before starting. "As heir to two of the founders of this noble establishment of Hogwarts, I hereby challenge the hats sorting in accordance with the Hogwarts regulations stating that no heir shall be placed into a house that they do not desire. They are to be placed into the house that they wish to be. And I as heir to both the brave and noble Gryffindor, as well as heir to the cunning and ambitious Slytherin house, I hereby declare that I do not wish to be in the house of the brave. From what I have read I have decided that the house of Slytherin has much more to offer me and shall better suit my needs. Hereby I declare, by the blood that runs in my veins of both, most noble and ancient houses." he stated boldly, a glow forming around him slightly mid speech only to intensify at the very end before dispersing. "Very well Mr. Potter you shall be in Slytherin, as a formal challenge can never be denied." the headmaster said, snapping his fingers, watching as Harry's robes change colors. 'What is he thinking? Is he already turning dark? Did Voldemort's magic affect him so much already?' Those questions were running through most of the schools mind, including the headmaster's, all except for one man.

A dark man sitting at the staff table was thinking. 'I wonder what this boy is up to. He seems to have thought this through very closely. If he knows the risks he is taking he is already proving to be more thoughtful then his father ever was.' the headmaster leaned over whispering into this man's ear "I will need to see the boy once you get them back to the dungeons, Severus." "Yes headmaster. I will send him to you then." with that, the headmaster stood and said. "I believe there is only one thing left to say, Tuck in." with that, by magic, the food appeared on the tables as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and smiled at the group greeting everyone. All they could really do was gape at the boy sitting in front of them. Declaring himself the heir to any family was risky let alone two of the founders' heirs. Harry knew a confrontation was soon to happen, probably in the common rooms. Nobody would be willing to believe that the boy who lived had decided to be in the same house that the man who killed his parents belonged to. But what other way is there to learn about your enemy other than to be around those that would have been close to him, or by living as close to his foot prints as Harry could without going dark. Dumbledore's last thoughts, as he watch the boy begin to eat, were 'the boy knows of his family, and knows the rules and laws very well, apparently. It might not be as easy to make him into my weapon as I had originally thought. Though it still must be done.'

/now I would like to say thank you to anyone who reads this. And especially to those who review it for me so I can know the things I possibly do wrong./


	5. Chapter 5

****disclaimer. I dont own harry potter. Wish I did though.****

_italics = spells_

'thoughts'

"speech"

CH. 5 The Headmaster's questions and an interesting dream

Harry knocked on the door in front of him. Wondering why he had already been brought to the headmaster's office. "come in come in dear boy." he heard the elderly man known as dumbledore say thru the door. Opening it he walked thru quickly glancing over the entire room to make sure there were no threats. After all one of the books he had read had said in the wizarding world one can never be too cautious. "headmaster, professor snape said you called for me?"

"oh yes dear boy, have a seat. Lemon-drop?" the older man offered. seeing a sort of mist around the candies thru a sight enhancement charm harry had learned he politely turned them down. "no thank you sir, may I ask whether this is about my challenge or about my schooling?" surprised at his politeness dumbledore turned on his famous sparkling eyes while gently trying to read harry's surface thoughts. Noticing the slight pressure on his mind harry ignored it only thinking pleasant thoughts as that same book had said to distract who ever was trying to read his mind. "this is just a little getting to know u my dear boy. Considering I knew your parents personally I thought it would be good to get to know you as well." the old man was comfortable with his obvious lie. Oddly comfortable in harry's opinion. "sir I know this may sound rather rude. But the first couple times I tried to ignore it because of who you are and your history. But please dont call me boy. I have had bad experiences with people calling me that." the headmaster was taken aback by this comment. 'hes far too independent the dursleys should have made him pliable for anyone who shows interest in him. I wonder what went wrong.'

"i apologize mr. potter. I was unaware. I shall endeavor to try and not call you that again. Though I will be honest it can be hard to break some habits." harry nodded. "i can understand that sir. As long as you try it is better then most. As for getting to know me. Well personally I would rather not discuss my home life as it is...unpleasant at best. But I have tried to be the best person I can be. And have tried to make my parents proud of me whereever they are." this made dumbledore happy. 'maybe there is still hope for the boy. He doesnt yet seem to have gone dark.' "i can understand that . After all that is what most people spend their whole life trying to do make other people proud of them." at this harry unconsciously yawns. "ah well mr. potter you seem to be tired. I will try to get to know you at another point when the day hasnt quite worn on you so much." "thank you sir." harry replied. Getting up to leave. "i hope that hogwarts treats u well and is everything you hope it to be young mr. potter." harry thought for a second before replying. "as do I headmaster. As do I."

harry made it back to the slytherin common room. Uttering the password as he calmed himself. 'how dare he try to read my mind that overgrown goat. I will break him before I leave here.' harry's hair changing to match his mood. Forming black spikes with red tips. He begins to make his way up to the dorm rooms. When he is stopped by a blond q-tip looking boy. "hey potter." he stops turning around. "yes?" he replies. "i am sorry about the way I acted on the steps infront of the school. I didnt realize who u were fully." harry's hair shifts to fully red. 'I really need to learn to control this metamorph stuff better.' he thinks to himself. Draco stunned at first seeing his hair change. Seeing draco's eyes on his hair. "i am a limited metamorph. My hair changes with my moods. As you can tell you have just upset me slightly. It shouldnt matter what my lineage is malfoy. You should still show respect to everyone u meet. At least until they prove they arent worth your respect. You limit your ability to make friends as well as allegiances with comments and thoughts like that. Because as far as you know. Someone you insult might become minister for magic one day. Or an auror, or even an unspeakable. All of which could make your life very difficult if you make an enemy of them." draco seems thoughtful for a second before replying. "i shall deep that in mind potter. Or rather in our house I believe you will hear people call you by the name slytherin more often. And I hope you do forgive my earlier actions." harry himself ponders for a moment. "you have my forgiveness this one time. Usually I only give people one chance. So do not waste this rare second chance malfoy."

harry then went to up to his dorm room he was asleep barely before his head hit his pillow.

**Dream sequence slight lemon.**

a woman hidden in shadows was straddling harry's lap. "harry please if you dont take me now im going to break." she practically begged. "take off the glamour and you will have me." he replied brushing his hand against her cheek. She sighs heavily sitting up and visibly shudders as her glamour drops. Her hair growing waist length brown with black streaks. Her breasts filling out even more growing quite large. Her hips widening. Harry pulls her down into a deep passionate kiss. "thats my girl. That is much much better." he mutters against her mouth making her moan into his.

**Dream and slight lemon end.**

harry jerks awake sweating heavily. "what the hell was that." he mutters to himself. Laying back he runs his hand over his forehead wiping off the sweat. 'who was that. And what does this mean?' harry thought to himself. As he lie awake staring at the ceiling.

/sorry its so short. Ive been having problems with writers block. Ive been writing and rewritting this chapter since I posted the last one. Finally I gave up and created this as a filler. Hoping it will help get rid of my block./


End file.
